


Suits

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x22, Angst, Depends on how you look at it, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love, it ain't even a fix-it fic, it's a read it and weep fic, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: The suit was beautiful. It really was. Caitlin’s hand trailed up the Frost emblem, and she looked down at the stunning blue.





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess. Spoilers to 5x22.

The suit was beautiful. It really was. Caitlin’s hand trailed up the Frost emblem, and she looked down at the stunning blue. Her fingers were trembling. She couldn’t wait to try it on, to get to stand next to–

Caitlin pulled her hand back, covering her mouth. She drew in a gasping, hiccupping breath so bad, she sounded asthmatic. 

Her vision blurred as it all came crashing down, and she threw the cover back over the new suit, turning away on her heel like it were Medusa.

Everything was over. It’s all over. Everything. Caitlin doesn’t have Vibe anymore, she’ll never see him ever again. She’s lost her _partner._

_And not just that._

She walked ten steps on her wobbly legs until she could no longer  _stand_  any longer, and slid down the wall, her back rubbing hard against its surface. 

Cisco just fell through her fingers. 

She hiccuped and burst into loud sobs. 


End file.
